FAMILY DINNER
by AnnabethCain
Summary: Paul's family come over for dinner to meet Percy, Sally, Annabeth and Thalia! FULL OF PERCABETH AND GENERAL THALIANESS!
1. Chapter 1

Percy sat at the oak table in his new kitchen. With both Paul and his mum's salary coming in they had decided to move into a slightly larger apartment. While Paul and his mum finished unpacking the last few boxes Percy had come across a slightly smaller box of photos, he had taken them into the kitchen and was now looking through them.

The first dozen or so were all photos of him as a baby with his mum or sometimes just him, he couldn't get over how beautiful his mum looked, not that he didn't think that she was beautiful now, but in the photos her eyes looked stronger and she had only a few creases around her lips. He sorted them into a pile and moved on to the rest of the photos. There were a few of him and Grover before he found out that he was a demi-god. He placed them in a separate pile next to the ones of his mum. He picked the box up off the floor and placed it on the chair next him and peered in and saw that there were at least a hundred more photos. Not thinking better of it he moved the two piles to the side and pored the box's contense onto the table.

^^^^^LINE BREAK^^^^^

After over two hours of looking at every photo twice –at least- I made a small pile of his favourites and put the rest back into the box. Percy was glad there were so many photos because a good 70% of them had Annabeth in them. I took the pile of my favourites to his new room that was twice the size of my old one and got some blue tack from his draw. He stuck the thirty or so photos on his wardrobe with the ones of him and Annabeth in the centre. I stepped back to admire my work (and stare Annabeth).

"Percy honey? Can you come in her a second?" I heard my mum calling from the living room.

"Yeah, coming" I hastily replied taking the picture in the very centre of my display and looking at it as I walked. It was a landscape photo of Annabeth in an old fashioned padora hat, like the ones D.I inspectors wear in old black and white movies only it was bright pink, with her hand on the tip Michael Jackson style. You could just see the sleeve and shoulder of the tight black leather jacket she was wearing.

I reached the living room to see his mum and Paul and the sofa.

"Percy honey." My mother turned to face him as Paul did the same.

"Well…um…my…my family are coming… to…to meet you and Sally properly." Paul stuttered looking pleadingly at Percy. I didn't know why Paul was so nervous, I didn't mind meeting Paul's family at all, it might be a bit boring but he'd survive.

"And… seeing as they wanted to meet the Paul's hole new _family_… we thought that you should invite Thalia and Annabeth." His mother continued with a smile. I ran to her and hugged her as she laughed.

"YES! Thank you so much" I laughed and ran back to my room to IM Annabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**ATHORS NOTE: Really sorry about jumping from 3****rd**** to 1****st**** person, I started off writing in third but then changed. I did go back and try to edit but I must have missed a few OOPS! THANK YOU so much for the reviews. **

I buttoned up the top button on my new blue and white checked shirt Paul had bought me especially. My hair was still ruffled and I was only wearing jeans but somehow wearing a shirt (it wasn't even tucked in) made me look in a way smart. Paul was wearing a similar thing only he wore dress pants instead of jeans and my mum wore a simple blue dress that matched her eyes and she had even straightened her dark hair. I kissed her on the cheek as I walked out of my room.

Annabeth and Thalia were going to arrive at roughly the same time as Paul's family which was in abou- DDIINNGG DDOONNGG! I guess right now. Paul opened the door and was soon enveloped in a hug.

$$$$LINEBREAK$$$$

Annabeth and Thalia were meant to arrive twenty minutes ago which meant that I was stuck in our new living room with a group of strangers. Rob, who was Paul's brother, had two sons and a daughter, Anna, but she had brought along a friend who kept looking at me weirdly.

"I hope you don't mind." Rob had said to Paul. "Lucy has been staying with us so she can sit for Harvard and her parents are in Dubai."

"No of course it's not trouble at all." Paul had replied while I awkwardly smiled at Rob avoiding Lucy's gaze.

"I'm going to get a drink would anyone like anything?" I asked with what I hope was a polite smile but I was so worried about Annabeth (hey why not say Thalia as well) that I probably just looked like I was constipated. The group politely declined my offer and I went back to the kitchen to get a coke. While walking back I heard Paul's voice.

"Well, Harvard that's very impressive." He must have been addressing Lucy.

"Yes, she's going there in the fall with Anna." Rob replied proudly like Lucy was his daughter. I re-entered with my coke and Paul turned to me but then his attention went back to Lucy.

"So did you sit for any scholarships?" Paul asked her.

"I sat for and Academic scholarship but only got the _second highest_ ranks." She shrugged but made sure to put emphasis on second and highest. Wanna guess who _did_ get the academic _and_ art _and _music scholarship to Harvard **(A/N: let's just say after the Giant War Annabeth got really good at singing ok!) **none other than my Wise Girl.

"Percy which college is Annabeth going to?" Paul turned back to me.

"She's going to Harvard as well." I casually replied sipping from my coke.

"Any scholarships?" Rob asked with a light scuff like the idea of anyone else coming close to a scholarship was absurd.

"Yes three." I smiled. It took him a moment to regain his posture from the shock.

"Y-You me-mean she _sat_ for _three _scholarships, I mean I know that she didn't get them but stil-" I cut Rob off.

"Oh no she did get them." I replied simply. His face looked like Thalia had stuck him with lightning ten times then shoved him in freezing cold water! Anna was smiling ever so slightly at her father's discomfort but Lucy delicately pinched her arm causing her to look at the floor with a hint of a blush on her cheeks. I decided that I liked Anna, Lucy on the other hand I wasn't too keen on. My mum's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Percy dear, what time did Thalia and Annabeth say they were coming?" My mum looked as worried as I felt. I checked my watch and my worry grew, they were meant to be here half an hour ago. I looked up at my mum. My worry must have been more obvious than I had intended because Gwen, Paul's sister in law asked if everything was alright.

"Oh, yes fine, it's just in my seven years of Annabeth if she's not on time she's early." My mum laughed but you could tell it was forced. I put my arm on her shoulder for assurance.

"But in my four years of knowing Thalia if she's not late she doesn't show up at all, they're probably just caught in traffic." I smiled at my mum. Just then my mobile went off **( A/N: after two wars with only a three month gap between each one the monsters are all pretty tired so phones are safe)**. I looked at the caller I.D. before answering (I might kill monsters on a daily basis but there were still some pretty scary humans out there) it was Annabeth.

**(Percy larger font, Annabeth smaller font in italics)**

Hey sweetie, you ok?

_Yeah, sorry we're late. Thalia took a bit of a detour on her flying lesson with Jason._

I don't really care but I feel like I have to ask what you mean by detour and is she dead?

My mom glared at this comment but I just mouthed _what_ at her and listened to Annabeth's soothing voice. She laughed at the other end of the line.

_She'll be so pleased to hear you care so deeply about her wellbeing. She's fine now but she's been out cold all day._

Oh, so by detour you mean-

_Yeah, she flew straight into a tree_

Ouch!

_Yeah, right I gotta go we're almost at your house and you know what they say 'the first and last five minutes of a journey are the most dangerous'_

Wait? So you're on the phone so… WAIT YOU LET THALIA DRIVE! DO YOU ACTUALLY HAVE A DEATH WISH!

_Calm down, I love you seaweed brain._

Love you to Wise Girl

I ended the call and slipped my phone back in my pocket. Paul was still engulfed in his conversation with Rob and the girls and Gwen's sons were talking to each other about football or something but Gwen herself was looking at me strangely. If I had to describe Gwen I would say she looked like a typical 60's mother clothing and all.

"Who are Thalia and Annabeth?" She questioned one eyebrow raised. I saw what I assumed was a glint of disapproval in her milky blue eyes.

"Oh sorry, Thalia is Percy's cousin on his father's side…" This seemed to make Gwen relax a bit more. "… and Annabeth is Percy's girlfriend." Her shoulders tensed again and this time she made no attempt to hide her disapproval.

"Really? Uh, Percy how old are you?" her eyebrow was now twitching.

"19 ma'am." I smiled. She looked ever so taken back that someone with a girlfriend at the young age of 19 actually had common manners. Gwen turned to my mum.

"But won't a girlfriend distract him from his studies." Gwen was completely bewildered now. One thing you must know about the Blofis family is that they revolve around education. Every single one of them whether they were born or married into the family was either an A.P high school teacher or a college professor.

"Actually Annabeth is very studious despite having ADHD and dyslexia and helps tutor Percy in English and Calculus." His mother retorted trying to smile. His mum was always very protective of Annabeth, she was like the daughter she never had.

DDIINNGG DDOONNGG! Our doorbell rang out once again. I looked back at my mum who was now in what looked like a stare down with Gwen. I knew my mum could hold her own and it was actually Gwen who I was worried for.

"Mum why don't you go and get that." I smiled ever so slightly moving her away from Gwen. Gwen huffed and walked back to her husband. I followed mainly so I could greet Annabeth as soon as she entered the living room. I could hear my mum's muffled voice from the front door.

"Oh, how are my golden girls, oh don't you look gorgeous." I heard faint shuffling which must have been them hugging.

"Careful don't crush the cake, Annabeth nearly killed me this morning when I tried to eat some." Thalia laughed.

"Oh Annabeth you didn't have to do- you know what that does look amazing! You can just hang your jackets up in there and the living room is just in there…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I checked the feedback after posting the second chapter and was like "OH MY GODS PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING MY STORY I HAVE TO REAVULUATE THE MEANING OF LIFE!" .Sorry again about the last chapter but I felt like it was necessary so you could understand the full extent of Paul's family's annoyingness (No offence to Paul himself, he's great). THNX AGAIN!**

My mum came in holding a large chocolate sponge cake with a hard chocolate icing with strawberries in a circle bordering the top. They had little puffs (you know the splodges of icing that kinda look like dumplings) of white chocolate around each one. My mother laughed and I realised that I must have been drooling.

"Percy why don't you take the cake into the kitchen. Oh, and make sure _all _of the cake makes it to the kitchen." She delicately handed me the china plate and I walked down the hall way. Though our new apartment was almost twice the size of our old one, the walls were not sound proofed at all so I could still hear the conversation from the living room. I carefully placed the cake in our fridge and closed my eyes for a second to listen to Annabeth's voice. She and Thalia must have just entered the living room because I heard two low gasps which must have come from Rob's sons.

"Mrs Jackson the apartment looks lovely." Annabeth said. I could just imagine her smiling as she said this. I decided to make them a drink.

"Then again Percy hasn't had much time to ruin it yet." I heard a new voice which I recognised as Thalia's laugh. I laughed slightly at the general Thalia-ness of the comment. I got some sparkling water from our fridge –careful not to knock the cake- and a can of monster. I then retrieved some cranberry juice from our cupboard. I poured the monster into a glass then did the same with the sparkling water easing in a tiny bit of cranberry juice.

"Very true, thank you Annabeth and call me Sally." My mum laughed back as I made my way back to the living room. I re-entered facing Annabeth and Thalia's back. Thalia was wearing a short tight fitted black dress with a gold buckle and a short black leather jacket. **(A/N: What Demi Lovato wears in the 'Remember December' music video.)** Her black hair was straightened and looked shiny. I turned to look at Annabeth's back. Even from this angle she looked beautiful. She sported a black dress of the same length and shape only it had no sleeves and instead wrapped around her neck by the looks of it, leaving half her back exposed.

I put down the drinks and attacked her from behind. Wrapping my arms around her small waist and spinning her around as she laughed. I put her down and she span to face me. I tried to soak in her beauty all over again like I have to do every time I look away. She wrapped her tanned arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder, my arms were still snaked around her waist and I pulled her in tighter.

"I missed you so much." She said softly breathing in my shirt.

"I missed you to Wise Girl" I smiled down at her and she looked up at me and kissed me gently on the lips. We broke apart and she smiled at me. I hugged her again.

"Oh sure, I get hit by a tree and all she does is stand there and look pretty but she gets all the attention." I reluctantly turned away from Annabeth to see Thalia with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Actually Thalia if I remember correctly it was _you _that hit the tree not the other way around." Annabeth replied her hand on my shoulder now. I gave Thalia a smug smile and looked back at Annabeth, a patronizing look on my face.

"Don't worry Annabeth" I wrapped one arm around her waist again and continued. "Thalia's just jealous because hitting that tree is the most contact she's had with anyone who's not a girl since she was 15." Thalia punched my arm in a completely unfriendly way.

"Alright I give in Pinecone Face, how's my aunty Miss doing?" I asked her (aunty miss was our code name for Artemis seeing as she was a maiden goddess 'miss' and she was pretty much sort of everyone's aunt.).

"She's doing fine thanks Kelp Head, how about you?" Thalia asked her fists now safely tucked under her arms as she crossed them.

"I'm doing great." I gave a slight courteous nod in her direction.

"Girl's would you like a drink?" Paul asked. Their heads turned in his direction and I walked back to the table I had left the glasses on. I picked them up and went over to the girls.

"A monster for the Lieutenant, and a sparkling water with cranberry for the lovely Miss Chace." I wrapped my arm back around Annabeth and she kissed my cheek.

"Oh I'm sorry, Thalia, Annabeth this is my brother Rob, his wife Gwen and her three kids Josh, Seth and Anna and her friend Lucy." Paul introduced his family and Thalia and Annabeth shook everyone's hand in turn. Annabeth finally got to Gwen.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." She smiled.

"Well, I think dinner is ready so if you'd like go through to the kitchen." My mum smiled linking arms with Paul. Gwen gave one of her signature huffs and pulled her husband through the hall way. Anna walked past and smiled, followed by Lucy who scowled in a very unsubtle manner. Josh and Seth were the last to leave in front of us. Josh just smirked at Annabeth but Seth winked in her direction. She just rolled her eyes and Thalia pushed her forward but not before giving them a death glare.

++++LINEBREAK++++

"Oh Annabeth, Anna and uh Lucy are going to Harvard in the fall as well." Paul smiled up at Annabeth.

"Oh really? What electives did you chose?" Annabeth asked clearly interested. Anna put down her glass.

"A.P. Marine Bio-ology and A.P. Modern English." Anna smile meekly. She was obviously shy, she actually reminded me of Paul a bit. I saw Annabeth smile and turn her head in Lucy's general direction.

"A.P. Medical Practices and A.P. Politics." Lucy smiled smugly. I squeezed Annabeth's hand under the table, I knew Annabeth didn't suffer fools gladly, and as beautiful as Annabeth would look in an orange jumpsuit I didn't want to miss swim practice for her murder trial. A conversation continued between Rob and Paul but I wasn't paying attention, I was too busy watching Annabeth.

"I have to say I found it very impressive that you got in to Harvard with both _ADHD and dyslexia._" Rob gave an insincere smile in Annabeth's direction. I squeezed her hand even harder stoking the top of it.

"Thank you sir." Annabeth replied with a hint sarcasm she then took a sip of her water. "Oh and Percy, your cutting off the blood circulation to my hand." She said casually. I let go of her quickly and she shook it back and worth wincing.

"Sorry." I said to my chicken. Thalia was trying not to laugh so I kicked her under the table, she returned the gesture and soon we were a tangle of legs (you have sick and twisted minds if you thought that that meant more than a kicking battle). I heard Annabeth clear her throat and we turned to her. She glared at us, it wasn't a Thalia glare that made The Stolls want to pee their pants, it was more evil and threatening than angry.

"Sorry Annabeth." We said in unison. My mother laughed in the only way Annabeth could make her. Annabeth always brought out the brightest side of my mum. Yet another reason to add to the very very very very long list of reasons I love Annabeth. I reached for her hand and kissed it gently, she entwined her fingers with mine and looked into my eyes. I felt a shock go through my fingers and I snapped round to Thalia.

"Seriously!" I waved my arms in the air, Thalia just cracked her knuckles and leaned back in her chair.

"How long have you two been together?" Anna smiled but her father glared at the back of her head.

"3 years last month." Annabeth smiled back twirling the bracelet I gave her for our anniversary.

"Yep, three long and painful years." Thalia added. Annabeth laughed lightly and I turned my head to see Gwen looking unhealthily pale.

"S-s-o you've uh been together uh since you were s-i-i-x-teen." Ok, now I was certain she was going to faint. "And Paul yo-u-u approved of this." Her disgust wasn't hidden at all and she sounded like she was accusing Paul of running over her puppy and dancing on his corpse.

"Yes Gwen I did." Paul smiled ignoring his sister's mental breakdown.

"But she's a distraction from his studies, how do expect him to put all his concentration on college if he's off with _her _doing _god knows what!_" Gwen was hyperventilating now.

"Actually Gwen, Percy isn't attending college he's been scouted for the U.S.A Olympic swim team." My mother replied coolly, causing Gwen to shriek.

"WHAT?!" Rob bellowed. Anna made out a noise of pure defeat and annoyance and just slammed her head down on the table while Lucy looked like she was going to be sick.

"Probably one of yourideas Sally, Paul he's throwing his future away, he needs to pull his act together and start by dumping _that distraction_." Gwen huffed again (was it a mental condition or something, I mean it would explain a lot.).

"Shouldn't we hear what they have to say about this." Anna piped up helpfully. I mouthed 'thank you' to her and she smiled. She pointed to her parents and then put a finger gun against her forehead. I silently laughed and nodded.

"Oh sure Anna, let's hear what _she _has to say about this, I'm sure that will fix everything." Her mother snapped, her words soaked in sarcasm.

"Run." Annabeth stated still sat her chair not hair out of place unlike the rest of us who were now out of our chairs.

"What?" Lucy spat. I saw now that Annabeth was holding her phone in her left hand and looking at the screen. There was genuine fear in her eyes.

"It's a text from Piper, 'run'." She turned to me as she untied her anklet from her ankle. After she lost her dagger in _that place _Annabeth had tried to use an ivory sword but she was more accustomed to a dagger and so for her birthday her mum got her a new one that turned into a mini version of itself and she keeps it on a piece of string on her ankle now. Thalia walked over to Annabeth and looked at the phone then back at me.

"We knew they'd be back, honestly I thought it'd be sooner than this." Thalia sighed to me, I put my hand on Annabeth shoulder. I heard a load CRACKLE from the living room. We (including Paul's family and him and my mum) run to see what it was. I had riptide in pen form in my hand.

"Oh don't you look sweet all scared for your life, my Percabeth senses were going crazy so I thought I'd pop in for a visit."

"SHIT" My mom said.


	4. Chapter 4

**OH the suspense! And **_**The 379**__**th**__** Hero **_**that was the desired effect. Thank you so much for your comments. This is the last chapter but please check out my other story in motion 'Wedding rings are less dangerous than engagement rings'. I'm thinking of doing a high school story leave a comment below. I really hope you like it. **

Thalia gasped and we turned to my mum. She was to busy staring at our visiter but when she turned round to us she just shrugged.

"Oh come on you were all thinking it." We continued to stare but then after consideration we all just shrugged and murmered in agreement.

"Uh,Miss Aphrodite-" I began.

"With no offence intended -." Annabeth continued

"But no-one likes you." Thalia finnished, her arms crossed. Aphrodite let out a light laugh that made me feel like I was flying, it was like when Annabeth kissed me, only this felt artificial like watching Barry Scott try to promote his cleaning spray, no matter how good it sounds I can't believe it.

"Eyes up boys." Well that was embarrasing. Annabeth stomped on one of my feet (SHE WAS WEARING HEELS!) and Thalia stomped on the other.

"I was talking to you two aswell, I know your happily married don't ruin it." OH MY GODS! I think I'm actually going to be sick. Paul was w-w-as checking Aphrodite o- you know what I can't even finish that sentence it's just to weird.

"Oh Thalia don't you look lovely, you know don't listen to a word Drew says." Aphrodite was abruptly interupted by Annabeth.

"Don't worry noone listens to Drew for fear of their brain actually melting." She slowed down the last part and cringed.

"Oh and Annabeth what a lovely dress, but didn't we talk about shorter items of clothing, you know what I always say 'If you've got _it-_"

"LA LA LA LA LA I can't hear you." Thalia screamed her hands cupping her hands over her ears and Annabeth covered mine.

"Oh I'm sorry, you must be Paul's nephews." She smiled and Josh and Seth. Probably wasn't the smartest idea for the most beautiful being to grace the earth, to smile at two hormonal teenage boys.

"DU-uh-uh du-uh-uh." Josh stuttered looking a bit bellow Aphrodite's face for it to be innocent.

"Your HOT" Seth's jaw looked like it had extended an extra inch and he looked like he was about to start drooling. Aphrodite laughed again.

"Oh darling, I know."

====LINEBREAK====

"Are you sure you don't want some chicken." My mother asked with no enthusyasm. We were all sat back down in the kithcen, Thalia's thumb was hovering over her bracelet and Annabeth was gripping her minimized dagger in one hand and I held her other.

"I-I still feel like we should adress the problem that arose before y-your _visiter _arrived." Gwen filled the akward void of silence that settled into the kitchen. I sighed and watched as Aphrodite sharply stopped filing her nails with a sparkly pink nail file.

"What! A problem with percabeth no! Your uncle promised I'd be the one to make you want to kill youselves over you love life." Aphrodite pouted crossing her arms ans slouching in her chair.

"There's no problem." Paul said with the exact same enthusyasm as my mother.

"No problem? That boy is not going to college." Rob exlaimed while trying in vain to tare his eyes away from Aphrodite. Aphrodite smiled again.

"You think that's a problem, what about being turned into a tree." Thalai muttered so only Annabeth and I could hear.

"Oh it's only problem with his education, for a secon I thought we had serious problem. I mean we wouldn't want to have to deliberately start _another _war just to get you two closer together."

"What?!" Lucy gasped.

"Nothing, she's mentaly challenged." Annabeth began, Lucy raised an eyebrow "And drunk." This seemed to convince Lucy.

"Thanks a lot Annabeth." Aphrodite went back to filing her nails.

"Hey, she did you a favour." I deffended Annabeth wrapping my arm around her shoulders, she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I just love that you two are always there for each other, even when your arguing you make up just like that." She clicked her fingers "I remember when you two were fighting about Annabeth's brother, and then Percy just kissed you and you forgot all about it, infact if I remember correctly that was the first time you tw-"

"DUDE! Shut up! Uh uh uh." Thalia was making vommiting gestures. Annabeth's eyes were closed tightly ,she'd pursed her lips and her cheeks flushed a deep red. I looked across to my parents. Paul was suddenly very interested in his salad and my mother looked shockingly pale.

"Infact I think I have some photos." Aphrodite started sorting through her yellow Prada bag.

"oh my gods." Annabeth whispered into my shirt.

"No, that's Jiper, Caleo, Oh that's a lovely one of Thaluke."

"WAIT WHAT!" Annabeth and Thalia screamed. Annabeth sat up hitting my chin in the proccess.

"Ow." I whined.

"OH MAN UP!" They both snapped.

"What do you mean you have a photo of Luke and Thalia?" Annabeth asked.

"She probably _just has a nomal picture._" Thalia stressed glaring at Aphrodite.

"She's _who she is _why would she be carying around _normal _photo of you and Luke." I was the only thing inbertween Annabeth and Thalia and I think I'd rather be anywhere else besides _that place _right now. I knew that I'd be killing myself if I tried to talk but I was so confused.

"Define normal." I piped in.

"SHUT UP!" yep I saw that one coming.

LINEBRAEK

Annabeth had slipped one of my Goode hoodies over her dress and had taken of her heels. Her head was on my lap and we'd snuggled up on the couch to watch F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Thalia sat, curled up on the opposite arm chair. My mum and Paul had gone to bed.

Paul's family must have snuck out after Annabeth's mum arrived. You see Thalia and Annabeth got in a fight about Luke and then Thalia got in a fight with Aphrodite for taking the photo and then I got in a fight with Annabeth about Luke. It turns out Aphrodite called Athena to say we got into a fight. When she got here she tried to kill me and then Piper arrived to warn us about her mum. If I'm being honest I thought it went well, no let me rephrase that, it could have gone worse. But at the end of it I still had my Wise Girl. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Love you to Seaweed." She whispered.

"Love you to to, to – wait uh dammit." I muttered, Annabeth laughed lightly and snuggled in closer.


End file.
